Gendacest
by XxXMori-ChanXxX
Summary: Lenka never believed in fairies. But her little sister Rin did. What happens when Lenka meets a fairy herself? Well...you're going to have to read in order to find out...*INCEST ALERT!*
1. Chapter 1

**_Mori: OKAY I'M ALIVE! ...but at the same time I'm grounded...*sadface* BUT! I'll be writing at school...'cause I'm evil like that and they can't stop mehhhhh! Anywayyyyy this is a new story...because I'm insane. Enjoy! _**

"Hey, Lenka?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in fairies?"

"Why should I believe in fairies? There's no proof that they exist…"

"But…there's no proof that they don't…right?"

"How they never show up anywhere no matter how hard you search for them?"

"Fairies CHOOSE who they're seen by! You can't just FIND them!"

This was a conversation that Lenka and Rin Kagamine have every day. Ever since Rin watched Peter Pan when they were kids, she would hop into her big sister's room every night(though she always claimed she was flying) and ask 'Lenka, do you believe in fairies?' and Lenka always responds with 'Why should I believe?' It never changed; it was the same thing for ten years…

"Rin. You are FOURTEEN YEARS OLD. You're too old to believe in these kinds of things."

"But Lenka," Rin's white bow on the top of her head twitched, "What if I DID see them? Sure they might not be exactly like Tinker Bell…but still! I'm POSITIVE they exist!"

Lenka looked at her little sister, gently patted her head and sighed, "Believe in whatever you believe in Rin…it doesn't mean everyone else is going to believe…"

Rin frowned and pouted, which made Lenka feel kind of bad that she didn't believe in fairies…or rather mystical beings period, but at least she told the truth. To Lenka, telling a lie to her little sister was by FAR the worst thing in the world. Even over little things, like who ate her last cookie and where babies come from.

Rin sighed, and then she began to twirl her short blonde hair. Her mouth moved as if she spoke, but no words came out.

"Listen Rin…"

Rin perked her head up slightly, "…yeah?"

"…maybe you should go to bed….alright?"

"O-okay…good night."

"Good night…"

Lenka waited for Rin to head out of the door and then closed it. She scratched her head and questioned to herself,

"Is she really THAT upset that I don't believe?"

Lenka always wondered why Rin was so hung up on fairies,

Was it because they were depicted as cute or pretty?

Was it the fact that there magic?

Who knows?

Lenka found herself in front of her mirror and she slipped out the red ribbon in her hair, letting her long blonde ponytail fall all over the place.

"And why does she ask me every day? When she knows the answer…"

"Because she wonders if you saw me yet…"

Lenka shot up and twisted behind her, "WHO WAS THAT?"

On Lenka's bed was a tiny girl with short green hair, she wore a short orange and yellow dress and her eyes were the same color as her hair.

"How are ya?" The tiny girl asked while smiling brightly, a bit too brightly…

"W-What the hell are you doing in my room?" Lenka searched through her dresser and grabbed a brush and an unused banana scented deodorant stick, "Y-You INTRUDER!"

"WHOA! WHOA! I'm not an intruder!" The tiny girl jumped up, "My name is Gumi, and I am a Faricus Magicolous Alberii. Or as you humans would call me, a fairy."

Lenka fell silent for a couple of minutes, and then she randomly began to bonk herself in the head with the brush in her hand. Gumi's eyes bulged open in shock at such a reaction.

"W-What are you doing?" Gumi questioned the act of Lenka beating herself with a brush.

"You're LYING. Fairies don't exist! They're just a myth! A FLAT OUT MYTH!"

"GASP! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT FAIRIES DO EXIST! Do you not see my wings? Or how abnormally small I am? And look at this!"

Gumi dug in her dress and pulled out a tiny little stick that was pointed at one end, and then she smirked in victory. "How about that?"

Lenka stared at the little stick, "…what is that, a toothpick? …what does a toothpick have to do with anything?"

"IT'S MY MAGIC WAND!"

Lenka huffed at the tiny fairy and began to walk to her,

"Listen to me," She walked closer and to Gumi, "Fairies. Do. Not. EXIST."

Gumi went from just relaxing on Lenka's bed, to being freaked out by the human whose face was extremely to her. But she had to argue back, she had a point to prove, and she had the perfect way to do it.

"Fine." Gumi's face grew very serious, "I'll prove to you that I'm a fairy. And trust me; you won't be very happy with how I do it."

Lenka shook her head, "It's a bluff. I don't believe you. FAIRIES. DON'T . EXIST."

Suddenly, Lenka began to cough a lot, and a blue smoke circled through the air, Gumi smirked and waved.

"I'll see ya tomorrow~!" Gumi giggled and then she poofed away in light green smoke.

"W-What was her problem?" Lenka managed to stop coughing, "First she randomly pops up in my room and then she-…*yawn*…she….wow…..why am I so sleepy all of a sudden….?"

The young girl rubbed her eyes and then curled up on her bed, her eyes grew heavier and heavier and soon, young Lenka fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Lenka's P.O.V

My eyes slowly peeled open and I slowly leaned up and stretched. I had a crazy dream that a fairy came into my room and tried to suffocate me with blue smoke…

You know the sad part is that I've had a LOT crazier dreams…but let's not get into that…

"What a crazy dream…" I yawned to myself and then I paused. My voice sounded…weird…

It sounds deeper, why is my voice deeper? I don't feel sick or anything…

I quickly got up and rushed to my mirror, you know to check for anything weird like black marks or something, but…it wasn't that.

My hair was shorter, and I noticed my developing breasts were gone (-had to say developing to help her feel better about herself) Wait…WHAT?

My pajama shorts actually kind of felt weird…so I looked down and saw something,

"Oh my god…no…please…please don't let me be a-"

I reached my hand down in my pants…and then I felt _**IT.**_

_**IT WAS THERE.**_

_**IT. WAS. THERE.**_

_**And IT WAS THERE. IN MY PANTS. AND NOT IN THE WAY I WOULD THINK IT WOULD BE LATER IN LIFE.**_

_**IT WAS ATTACHED TO ME.**_

"T-This is a dream right?" I prayed to myself as I reached up and pinched myself.

"Ow!" I winced in pain, "That can only mean that-..." I fell silent...my eyes grew big and wide. My arms grew limp and fell to my sides.

Do you know what I did afterwards?

I screamed.

I screamed so loudly…it put a banshee to shame.

And the worst part is...I could hear Rin's footsteps outside of my door.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?******_Mori: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! I'm SO EVILLLLLL...nothing to say really...except for I'M GIVING UP MY LUNCH FOR YOU PEOPLE SO YOU BETTER BE HAPPY! ...Review plz?_**

* * *

**_P.S. YES I am working on Golden Alice...I'm just having...issues...*INEPTITUDE* _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mori: Okay Okay…so uh…This is the next chapter. And uh…enjoy. Um…I'm glad people enjoy this idea ('because I thought I was gonna get BOMBED by how perverted this is once you think about it…) and I think that Lenka and Rinta (Rinto?) should be used a lot more…ANYWAY NEXT CHAP.**_

Lenka's P.O.V

D-DAMN DAMN DAMN!

RIN'S ON HER WAY TO MY ROOM!

…and I'm a…a…a…

Ew.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

S-Stop PANICKING LENKA! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER.

I managed to stop panicking for a few seconds to at least think of what to do.

Then I heard Rin call out my name in front of the door.

OHHHHHHH CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPP.

I quickly dashed into my bed and tried my best to hide myself in my Wow Wow Wubbzy themed sheets (S-SHUT UP! I think Wubbzy is ADORABLE alright! GEEZ! Get off my back!) And made sure I covered myself COMPLETELY before Rin opened the door.

"Lenka? You awake? It's time to go to get ready school you know…" She called out to me,

I stayed very still as she called my name again, I could even hear her walking closer…oh no…

"U-Uh…!" I tried to talk in my normal voice, "D-Don't come c-closer…"

"…huh…L-Lenka? You don't sound like yourself…"

"W-Well uh…t-that's because…um…"

"Are you feeling well at all?"

"U-UH! N-No! I-I'm not feeling good at all!" I groaned and felt a twitch in my stomach, I hate lying to Rin… She's just so sweet that…why would ANYONE lie to her?

Rin was silent for a little bit and then she gently rubbed my back

"Just stay in bed okay…? I'll get your homework from the teachers okay?"

I nodded slowly, for some reason her touch felt a bit…different. I couldn't put my finger on it…but something's wrong here…

The next thing I knew, I heard my door close shut. I quickly rose up and saw that Rin was gone.

"…Rin…?"

I started to cough again as a light green smoke came in and swirled around me.

"Goood Morrrrrrning Ma'am~! Oops~ I mean Sir~"

The voice of the devil whispered to me,

"How's the whole adapting to your new-"

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. SAY. IT."

"Ufufufu… guess you're having a hard time~! But I guess what girl would-GAH!"

Gumi the devil was immediately being crushed by both of my hands wrapped around her, gripping tightly; I wanted to get to the point.

"Turn. Me. Back. NOW."

"Gack! I-guh-can't!"

My grip loosened a little out of confusion, "…w-why not…?"

"Because…*gasp* Because…"

"C'mon Gumi…talk to me."

Gumi looked at me with sad eyes, begging for her to be released from my grip.

And of course being the sensitive but alert person I am…I hesitantly let her go.

"Because I don't wanna~!" Gumi chirped and stuck her tongue out at me, so hard that her eyes shut tightly while she did it.

"WHY YOU NO GOOD LITTLE-!"

"HA! You seriously believed there was NOTHING I can do? You are FUNNY! ABSOLUTELY FUNNY!"

"…so you're telling me…that I'm stuck as a GUY. Until you say so…?"

"Mmhmmm~! Correcto Mundo my dear Lenka…huh…guess that name doesn't fit now does it?"

Gumi covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing,

"But it could be worse! I could've turned you into a-a…" She immediately roared with laughter, she was laughing her little orange frilled butt off so hard that she fell to the ground, holding her sides and tearing up. I growled and I attempted to snatch her up again, but she managed to stop laughing long enough to see me and quickly fly up in the air. She stared at me in disbelief before she turned around and shook her butt at me.

"Nah Nah~! Ya can't catch me~!" She chirped at me, and then she did a back flip in the air and stuck her tongue out at me again, "Can't ya see that the more you try to abuse me, the LONGER you're going to stay that way? I was thinking about changing you back if you apologized for how you treated me yesterday…buuuut~ I see that you still haven't learned your lesson…so BYE BYE~!"

"W-WAIT! I-I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!"

"Liar. You're just saying that."

"N-No I'm not! I truly am sorry! H-How can I prove it?"

…dare I ask…?

"Hmmmm…for starters…you can call me Gumi, your Lord and Master."

I stared at Gumi blankly, "My Lord and Master…?"

Gumi nodded and she hovered to the ground in front of me, "Now bow down, kiss my feet, and call me your Lord and Master."

"But you're a FAIRY. You have tiny feet!"

…you know I just said that as an excuse not to bow down…right?

"Mm…I guess…you don't have to kiss my feet…but you can still bow. And you can still speak…so…"

Damn. Damn it. Damn it ALL.

I slowly bowed over in front of the evil devil spawn, and I called out.

"Oh my Lord and Master Gumi! Please forgive me for my ignorance!"

I could see Gumi smirk without me even looking at her and she patted my head,

"Good boy…Well I gotta go now so~ Bye~!" Gumi flew away from my face and then she poofed into the light green smoke.

…well that was stupid…

And then I realized.

"H-HEYYY! YOU FORGOT TO CHANGE ME BACK!"

**_Mori: The following are responses to reviews I got._**

**_Sakura moonstar: Thanks for being the first to review! Oh and yeah Gumi is kinda evil...but HEY if she wasn't then this wouldn't be as funny ne?_**

**_Mizuki Kagamine: I'm glad you think this is funny! (cause I'd feel sick if no one else thought so...) OH and you are okay right? I hope so..._**

**_DNGRS: ...your words...they bring me happiness. And the fact that your sanity depends on me writing...makes me feel special on the inside! x3 ...also...what does DNGRS stand for anyway? My oh-so-perverted mind keeps putting an 'I' in there...cause if your name was 'DINGERS' you would be my hero._**

**_Ruuya ruu-chan: Don't worry. I got it all on camera. So uh...here. *tosses Camera*_**

**_And uh review this chap please? I'll try to make next chap better! And it'll start in Rin's P.O.V (and may be longer...) OH if you do review you get uh...stuff...Point is review and keep reading! kthxbye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Mori: Okayyyy! Next Chap! This WHOLE chapter is in Rin's P.O.V I hope you enjoy! _**

Rin's P.O.V

Have you ever had a dream that no one else believes in?

To be honest…that's me. You see, ever since I was 4-years-old, I've always wanted to have a fairy friend. And my friends had shared the same dream as I did, at least until we grew older.

I guess I'm the only one who actually held on to that dream…everyone else just stopped believing.

It's sad really…and I wish my sister Lenka would believe me. I just want her to say that she does believe, even if she has to lie about it…but the problem is…Lenka HATES lying to me.

She even told me the first time I asked where babies came from…and to be honest I wish she would start lying to me…at least when it comes to life changing and scarring explanations like that…

But today…something was wrong with her, and it really makes me worry a lot.

When I went to wake her up for school, her voice sounded a lot different than usual…

* * *

"_U-Uh…! D-Don't come c-closer!" Lenka cried out from underneath her covers, I instantly stopped in my tracks_

"…_huh…L-Lenka? You don't sound like yourself…" I actually took a couple more steps forward,_

_"W-Well uh…t-that's because…um…" _

_"Are you feeling well at all?"_

_"U-UH! N-No! I-I'm not feeling good at all!" Lenka groaned and she curled up underneath the blankets, _

_I recognized that groan, it's the same groan she makes whenever she lies to me…or at least tries to._

_Did she just not want to go to school today? Something was bothering her…_

…_was she so annoyed by me and my beliefs that she didn't want to be around me today? Something was wrong…something was terribly wrong…_

_I stayed deep in thought for a while and then I gently rubbed her back,_

"_Just stay in bed okay…? I'll get your homework from the teachers okay?" _

_Lenka nodded slowly and with that I rushed out of the room and shut the door._

"…_maybe I can talk to her later…just to apologize to her about bothering her about the same thing for ten years…" I whispered softly to myself._

"Riri? Riri you okay?"

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to my classmate Mikuo Hatsune, he was dubbed as "the Freshman Class Hottie" by just about every girl in our grade.

And to be honest I can see why, his luscious green hair and his breathtaking green eyes with skin so soft to touch, it makes a girl drool. And for the record, I do NOT have a crush on him. I just think he's highly attractive…

"U-Uh yeah I'm fine. And stop calling me Riri please…you'll get me and Lily mixed up."

Mikuo chuckled and he sat on my desk, "Well I'll have to come up with a name for her then, right?"

"I guess..." I turned my head to the window and I just stared out the window, my thoughts all scrambled about what happened earlier.

"…hey Riri? …you should at least tell me what's wrong. Normally you're all over the place, but today…you seem…off. Is Kaito bothering you again?"

"Ah! Uh…Y-Yeah! He's bothering me again…it's kinda irksome…" I didn't lie to him, Kaito, the "Senior Class Hottie", has this weird…thing for me. I can't say I like it very much, normally Lenka would be right there by me to fend him off for a little while, but she decided to stay home…

"Don't worry Riri, I'll make sure he leaves you alone after school! I'll give him a little one-two!" Mikuo began to shadowbox with a determined look on his face.

"D-Don't beat him up! …that's mean."

Mikuo stopped shadowboxing and then he gave me a look that just asked '…really?'

"Yes really! You KNOW I'm a pacifist!"

Mikuo mumbled something under his breath and then he smiled gently at me,

"If you say so Riri…say…can I talk to you after school today?"

"Uh…I can't. You see Lenka's sick today so…"

"Oh…yeah I get it…don't worry about it."

I paused for a second and I stared at the disappointed look on his face…It was actually a bit unnerving.

"S-So… I'll talk to you later, okay?" I attempted to excuse him, there was way too much stuff fumbling around in my mind…and that face…it just adds to the madness.

"Yeah...talk to you later…"

And with that Mikuo left to head to his seat, I couldn't help but watch him though; as if I was afraid he was going to do something that'll hurt himself.

"…I wonder what he wants to talk to me about…."

* * *

The school day seemed to fly by after that, and before I knew it I was walking home, with my backpack on my back and a folder filled with lectures and homework for Lenka. I then remembered that I had planned to talk to Lenka when I got home…maybe we can just…start over I guess.

In the middle of my thoughts, I suddenly noticed a line of green sparkles fly across my face. I stared in the direction the sparkles raced and my legs started to act on their own, running on their own in the direction the sparkles went.

I had stopped when the sparkles disappeared…and surprisingly (and luckily) I was in front of my own house. I knew exactly what those sparkles were too. It couldn't be anything else.

It was a fairy.

And that fairy, went inside my house.

* * *

**_Mori: The following are responses to reviews I got..._**

**_Campanella: Thanks so much! Your review is appreciated! ^^_**

**_Horrorland: OMG THE PUPPEH EYESSSSSS! THEY ARE TOO CUUUTEEEE! x/x_**

**_Ruuya: You're welcome. And Maybeeee~_**

**_Kurara: Thanks! And Yes Lenka is Len's Genderbent!_**

**_Otakugirl: *Gasp* NONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOO! I-I would never! It's so embarrassing! x/x_**

**_DarkBeca: Thank you! and...well...I love that part too! x3_**

**_That's all for now! Thanks for reading! AND Review Plz! _**


	4. Chapter 4

Lenka's P.O.V

"C-Crap! Rin's on her way in!"

I shrieked and panicked, because well…I haven't completely changed out of my clothes yet…

All I have on are…pants…

…EEK! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!

…And all this time I was focused on watching out of the window to see when Rin will get home!

FAIL LENKA! FAIL!

I hopped off of my bed and ran to the mirror, and I stopped to stare at what has become of me…

I mainly stared at my new man chest…and I nearly cried. Before all of this mess I was a good B-cup.

And now I'm a N/A cup. It's just upsetting…especially when you have friends like Meiko, Haku and Luka for pete's sake…they got chests that your mum would be jealous of.

"Why…? Why of all things did that stupid fairy turn me into THIS of all things…?" I whimpered as I put my hands on my chest, "It's just not fair!"

I heard the door fly open, and then I heard that soft whisper,

"Lenka? Are you in here? I need to talk to y-…"

I turned around and stared in horror. Rin was staring at me, her mouth slightly gaped and her cheeks burning red.

Well….shit.

"…U-Uh…"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs and covered her eyes.

"W-Wait! Rin!"

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" She threw a folder that hit me in the head, causing a whole crap load of paper to fly all over the place.

"W-Wait! R-Rin! I-It's me Len-!" I paused right there for a couple seconds, "Len! It's me Len!"

Rin stopped and stared at me, I could see her slowly backing away from me, "L-Len…?"

"Y-Yeah…Len. D-Didn't Lenka talk about me at all?" I ignored that twitch in my stomach,

Rin shook her head quickly and took another step back, "N-No…w-who are you…?"

"U-Uh…I'm Len…and uh…I'm a member of the…F.G.V…club…association…thing…"

My stomach began to twitch madly and I grunted softly, while Rin just blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"F.G.V…? What is that?"

"U-Uh…the Fairly Gifted Voices…?"

More like Fairy Genderbending Victim…

Rin gave me a weird look for a split-second and then she shook her head, "I'm not familiar with it…"

"W-Well…um…er…think of us like…a singing group! Yeah…like one of those…"

"Singing…group…Lenka does love to sing occasionally…but why are you here? And where is my sister?"

…damn…h-how in the hell am I supposed to get out of this? Think Lenka, THINK THINK THINK!

"Err…we decided…to uh…try this new thing….where we…uh…live the lives of someone else in the F.G.V…and Lenka and I switched places! Ahaha…y-you didn't get the memo?"

I winced at the extreme pain in my gut as I kept lying, and the fact that I'm lying to Rin of all the people in the world…

"N-no…I-I didn't…w-why didn't Lenka tell me?" Rin took another step back, and then I noticed she was backing up to the stairs, "…n-never mind…don't answer that…I think I know the answer…" I heard her whisper softly.

"She probably forgot to tell you…it was on short notice after all…"

"…R-Right…short notice."

I started to take a few steps closer, "H-Hey…be careful…you're right by the stairs you'll fall-"

"D-Don't come closer please!" Rin took another step back,

"I'm serious Rin! Be careful!"

"I-I said don't come close-KYAAA!" She took another step back and fell backwards.

"Rin!" I reached my arm out and caught her, wrapping my arm tightly around her waist and pulled her in, and then I sighed. "I told you to be careful…"

Rin stared at the stairs and then after a little while she looked at me, the look on her face was unreadable and burning red again, I couldn't tell whether she was thankful, terrified, or maybe even embarrassed…

"T-Thank you…" I heard her mumble softly as she gently pushed me away from her. She looked at me dead in the eyes for what felt like an eternity and then she nodded, and then she walked right past me without saying another word.

"…Rin…?"

"Whew! What a scene! What a scene!" A few claps began to echo through the air, I turned around to see a small little girl floating in the air, with light teal hair and a dark gray dress, "Do it again! Do it again! Oh fair prince!"

"...what?"

"You heard me! GO ON! Save the princess again! Do it again!"

...someone PLEASE tell me that she's not a-

"Are you a fairy...?"

"Mmhmm~! My name is Miku! I'm a fairy alright!"

"...no...oh HELL no."

The fairy blinked and tilted her head to the side, "What's the matter fair prince?"

"W-What do you want from me?" I took a few steps back while the fairy decided to fly toward me.

"Well you see...I need your help...'cause...I'm looking for my family."

"Your...family...?"

"Yep! Lesse...I'm looking for my big brother, two cousins...andddd...three aunts!" Miku held a finger up for each family member mentioned and held them out forward, "Do you think you can help me?"

"...you want me...to help you find 6 other fairies?" She nodded her head at me and I instantly fell silent.

...

No! Nonono! NONONONONONOOOO! I don't need any more!…I don't need any more of those-those THINGS!

*Insert image of gumi with devil horns laughing manically with infernos in the background*

FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!

* * *

**_Mori: Review Response Time! _**

**_DNGRS: You are OFFICIALLY my hero. And yes, Gumi...she's awesome._**

**_macchi-chan: I know. It's so freakin' weird it leaves one speechless._**

**_Campanella: D'awwww~ I try. ...I just realized I make Rin cute in 2/3 of my stories...and the 1/3 she's a rebellious badass...ahahaha...^^;;_**

**_Kurara: Well...Now she knows about Len...Not quite the actual issue...yet..._**

**_Ruuya: Mayyybeeeeeee~ Gumi: I'm bored...and thinking on whether or not I should make you my eternal slave..._**

**_Otaku: Well TECHNICALLY if you think about it hard enough it IS Lenka/Rin...it's just that Lenka's situation...messes things up...and oh yeah yuri fangirls...I know they exist. I have a couple friends who are yuri fangirls...and well...I used to be one...^^;;_**

**_Elizabeth: OHHH MYYY GODDDDDDDD! YOUR NAME IS ELIZABETH! ...*cough* sorry...and Thank yee~_**

**_Mori: A-Anyways...uh...sorry...that this chapter is so...short...(at least to me it feels short) orz_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mori: OKAY! So...um...here's a short chapter of Gendacest...and umm...I promise there will be more Fairy Gumi and interaction with Rin and Len next chapter...but for now...um...enjoy! (I hope you do...)_**

Len (Lenka)'s P.O.V

"Um…Fair prince? What's the matter…? You don't look so well…actually, you don't look good at all."

Miku tilted her head at me, staring at me with her giant concerned eyes.

"No. No MIKU, I am not alright. Not in the slightest." I grumbled,

Miku pouted at me and floated closer to me, "Why not? Are you mad because the princess didn't give you a reward for saving her?"

"…what?"

"You know~!" The tiny fairy placed her bottom on my shoulder and I guess she attempted to place her arm around my neck, "When a prince saves a princess, the princess rewards him! You know by alliances between kingdoms, or by a kiss, or-as it normally happens-marriage~!"

I went breathless the moment the fairy said 'marriage' and I nearly threw up in my mouth.

"M-MARRIAGE?"

"Mmhmm~! Marry the princess!"

"Miku…"

"..yes…?"

I took a moment to take a deep breath and try to find a way to calmly explain every single thing that was wrong with what that little fairy just said,

"Miku…there is SO MANY things wrong with what you just said…"

Miku gave me a blank look and then she tilted her head, "Like what, dear prince?"

I coughed, "Well first off, I'm a girl."

Miku glared at me and poked my cheek pretty hard, "You're…a princess?"

"Um…yeah."

"…you don't sound like a princess…"

"Well…that's because I-" I was cut off my Miku putting her hand on my mouth and she stared down.

"Just a sec…" she mumbled softly and she began to float down gently.

"W-What are you doing…?"

"I need to see something…that's all. Don't worry~!"

"You telling me not to worry only makes me worry mo-KYAA! W-WHAT THE HELL?"

Miku had pulled my pants open and stuck her little head in, "HAH! I KNEW YOU WERE A PRINCE! …but why would you tell me that you're a girl…?"

"GET OUT OF MY PANTS!" I grabbed Miku and was ready to throw her across the room, my face burning from embarrassment…

…but my sensitive side prevented me from doing so, so I just gave her an evil glare and muttered,

"You little-"

"E-Excuse me…Len, was it? …why were you screaming about your pants…?"

"Ummm…" I turned around (holding Miku behind my back of course) and saw Rin down the hallway, her head sticking out the door and her face filled with concern and fear.

"I was just…um…remembering a conversation with a friend…and she looked down my pants…"

Rin's face changed to a look of shock and horror and then she slowly slid back into her room, mumbling something I couldn't understand.

Then I heard her door slam shut.

"Um…fair prince?" Miku chirped from behind my back,

"What is it Miku?"

"I REALLY don't think you should've said that…you sounded…not right. Like…not right at all…like if I was the princess right now, I'd think you were a crazy pervert…"

"A crazy pervert? How…? ….OHH!"

Facepalm.

…

…

"HOW COULD YOU LET ME SAY THAT?"

"Well I figured you hid me for a reason…soooo…"

"Oh this is just GREAT. Now Rin thinks I'm a major pervert! GAH!"

"…there there fair prince, I'm sure you can get her to change her mind about you."

I gave Miku a funny look, "You know…you're so…kind…unlike that devil, Gumi." I felt shivers go up my spine from the thought of Gumi, she would laugh her tiny ass off if she knew my situation right now…

"GUMI? Y-Y-You KNOW GUMI?" Miku perked up in what looked like excitement, "She's my cousin!"

…WHAT?

"S-She's…She's your COUSIN?"

Miku gave me a slight nod and she flew into my room and began to scan around.

"Well? Where is she? How'd you meet her? Why did you call her a devil? Do you two not get along or something?"

Miku machine gunned questions out of her little mouth and she looked around frantically for her evil cousin.

"Well, I have no clue where she is, she's an evil little being from the underworld and NO. We don't get along at all." I followed closely behind her and I closed the door behind me, just in case Rin decided to come out of her room.

"OH, by the way, what's your name fair prince? Was it Len?"

"N-No…My name is Lenka…Like I said before I'm a girl, so stop calling me a prin-"

"Why do you say you're a girl…? It's kinda obvious that you're a boy…I mean…I did see _**IT **_with my own eyes…"

I self-consciously yelped and flushed red at her comment, "S-SHUT UP!"

"U-Unless! YOU WANNA BE A GIRL?" Miku gasped.

"N-NO! I was a girl before your devil of a cousin got pissed off at me and turned me into a MAN."

Miku paused and she stared at me for what felt like hours,

"Oh."

FACEPALM.

* * *

**_Mori: REVIEW RESPONSE TIMEEEEEE~!_**

**_OtakuGirl347: Awesome freak out! =w=) b And about the shirt...Len took it off during the timeskip...^^;;_**

**_NyenTan: D'awww~ Tank Yee~!_**

**_D-I-NG-E-RS: Yup, you are my hero. Oh and you have no idea...you have not a clue how crazy it gets...and the ending...OHHHH THE ENDING. And I have a stalker now? YUSSS! I've always wanted a stalker! ...well...uh...*coff* YUSH! ^^_**

**_Macchi-chan: ...I could tell you what I would do if this happened to me...I'd scream and cry and then rejoice for certain reasons and then cry again..._**

**_Campanella: Psh, I know right? And you really think so? Thank you! ^ / / / ^_**

**_ChocoCookiePuff: LOL Thanks! AND OMG YOU'RE IN THE UK. YOU'RE AUTOMATICALLY COOL!_**

**_Elizabeth: ...cause your name is Elizabeth and Elizabeth is like...the greatest name EVAR._**

**_Digital Moon Fighter: Thank you! And Yeah...people should use Rinta and Lenka more...for petes sake somebody write a oneshot about them or SOMETHING._**

**_Sakura moonstar: It's okay~! School is prison...I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND. And you're welcome~!_**

**_Mori: Yeah...that's it for now...Like I said before I promise to have more Fairy Gumi and RinxLen interaction in the next chapter so...REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_ALSO FOR GOLDEN ALICE READERS I HAVE A POLL, VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER! IT'S IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO 'CAUSE IT MAY AFFECT THE ENDING! KTHXBYE!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mori: Okayyyyyyy...so uh...here's the next chap cause I really have like nothing to say..._**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A FLASHBACK THAT IS YURI-LIKE (See how nice I am Otakugirl?)…and if you don't want that I'll warn you ahead of time…with the lines and such…so you can skip it and such…**_

Rin's P.O.V

"GET OUT OF MY PANTS!"

My head rose from my English textbook and I stared at the door.

Was that Len screaming about his pants…? Why was he screaming…about his pants…?

I cautiously stood up and walked over to my door, taking a deep breath before I open the door and face the boy again, "E-Excuse me…Len, was it? …why are you screaming about your pants…?"

Len twisted to me, putting his hands behind his back; his eyes were looking all over the place as if he was looking for some sort of excuse.

"I was just…um…remembering a conversation with a friend…and she looked down my pants…"

My face instantly and I felt a shock of surprise tingle down my spine,

"I-I'm sorry to have…i-interrupted you from your thoughts Len…" I mumbled as I carefully slid back into my room and slammed the door.

"Lenka…? J-Just what kind of boy did you leave me here with?" I cried out as I sat back on my desk.

Of all the people who I had be left here with, it had to be the boy who has girls looking down his pants!

…though…he is kind of handsome…I-I guess I can't exactly blame them…especially when he saved me from falling down the stairs the way he did…

I actually remembered Lenka saving me like that a little while ago, it was really embarrassing!

But the way Lenka looked, the way Len looked…

It was as if they were princes in shining armor…

A-Ahaha…what am I thinking? Len was just being nice, and Lenka's my big sister! It's nothing special! Nothing special at all! Ahaha!

…is it just me or is it getting a little warm in here?

I looked around my room and I sat by the dresser and my fingers brushed against an old music box that Lenka gave me when we were a bit younger. And as I gazed at the music box, only one memory came to mind…

* * *

**_(Here it comes peeps...but looking back it's not really THAT bad...it's really not. Plus it's a little important...)_**

"_L-Lenka?" I called out gently, "C-Can I ask you something?"_

"_Huh?" Lenka looked up from her novel at me, then she leaned back and rested her arm on the chair she was sitting on. "Sure! What's up?"_

"_Do you know what it's like to…LIKE someone?" I reached up and grabbed the music box and twisted the spring a few times, letting my romantic lullaby play out._

"_E-Er…" Lenka stiffened up and her face turned slightly pink, "N-No…I don't think so..."_

"_I see…" I felt some sort of relief from hearing her say that, maybe I was just being a clingy little sister who wasn't quite ready to give her big sister up…not yet._

"_B-But…if it's anything like in the stories…I'm guessing it would be something like, pure bliss when you're around them and you can't help but smile and blush around them…and I also heard from Luka that there's also a special shocking feeling when you kiss them…"_

"_If you…kiss them?"_

"_Yeah…but you know how Luka is…the insane romantic."_

"_I-I guess you're right…"_

_To be honest…I have no idea what came over me at that very moment...it was a weird feeling…_

_I gently set my music box down beside me and I stood up. _

"_So…why did you ask Rin? Do you think you like someone?" My sister asked, oblivious to the feelings bubbling up inside of me._

"_I asked because…" I paused, "because…I was just curious…"_

"_Curious huh…?" Lenka just blinked and smiled at me warmly, "Well if you're curious about anything else…feel free to ask okay? I'll help in any way I can."_

"_R-Right…thanks Lenka!" I walked to her and gave her a tight hug._

_But for some reason…it didn't feel the same as it usually did…so I immediately let go._

"_You're welcome!" Lenka giggled,_

_And the next thing I knew, Lenka's book dropped to the ground,_

_And my lips were pressed against hers._

* * *

I shook my head at the thought of that certain memory, and I could feel my face was getting hot.

And what about Len? He said that he and Lenka were good friends in the FGV…So...does that mean-…?

"Rin…you've got problems…and you need to sort them out." I mumbled to myself and shook my head again.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

Today has to be…the GREATEST DAY I have ever experienced in my entire life.

And by that I mean this has to be the WORST DAY EVER IN THE ENTIRE EXISTANCE OF LIFE.

First off, I woke up this morning and found out I was a GUY.

Second off, I just met another fairy and I have to help her find 5 other fairies…who are most likely crazy too!

Third off, I've had to lie to Rin! RIN of all people who now thinks I'm a creepy playboy PERVERT.

FML

"…Miku…if I do help you find your family…what are you gonna do?"

"You mean as a reward? …um…I'll grant you any wish you want! …Does that sound good?"

Any wish I want…? So…I can be a girl again?

"…Y-Yeah…that sounds fine."

Miku smiled brightly and she spun around in the air, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Prince Len!"

"Aha…Miku…"

"Hm…?"

"Stop calling me prince…just stop."

"Meh. Don't wanna."

"B-But-!"

"But nothin'!"

I sighed to myself and rested my head on my hand, pretty much giving up on the idea of her stopping.

"Ufufu~! I'm hommmmmeeeeeee~!"

I gasped in and held my breath, practically praying that that certain voice didn't belong to who I thought it belonged to.

The light green smoke puffed out into the air, well more like on my shoulder-and of course I coughed a lot.

And of course, now on my shoulder is the little devil spawn that made my day this way in the first place.

Gumi.

"Heyyy Lenny~! How's IT holding up? You havin' fun~?"

"NO. I'M NOT-"

"Pshh! I know you're not! I've been watching you this WHOLE time." Gumi stood up and tugged my ear, and then she whispered, "And I heard you disrespectfully call me a DEVIL instead of your LORD and MASTER…You know I can always grant HALF of your wish to be a girl again. And I'm pretty sure you don't want that do you~?"

"N-No…I-I'm sorry…" I gulped and I looked at Miku for help, but it didn't look like she noticed.

"Heh…Thought so." Gumi giggled, "Apology accepted, as long as you don't do it again~!"

"COUSINNNNNN!" Miku glomped Gumi off my shoulder and I could've sworn I heard Gumi squeak at the impact.

"Miku! What's up cuz~?" The fairies double high fived each other, did a little booty bump (Is it just me or do I talk about butts a lot…?), and then gave the other a giant hug.

"I was just here with Prince Len~! Just hanging out~!"

"Keh, PRINCE Len? More like a JOKER Len to me…" Gumi chuckled again but then Miku giggled along with her.

They both stopped and flew underneath my pillow when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Is that Rin…?" I asked myself as I stepped closer to the door and opened it.

Rin stood there, and we made somewhat-intense eye contact.

"Len…we need to talk. About you and Lenka."

* * *

**_Mori: Review Response timeee~!_**

**_Macchi: Yeahhh...Miku is dumb...but *sigh* can't help but love her anyway right?_**

**_BubblycutieandAwesomenessdude: Thank you~! And I wish I could write more but my writing time has been cut since the library at school is closed at lunch due to loud obnoxious bastards..._**

**_OtakuGirl: *coff coff* I tried to satisfy your needs this chapter...I'm not sure whether it worked or not *was the first time she actually ever wrote yuri* ._**

**_-Haine: Thank you~! And...no the title didn't change...and Ren...that's not nice. *YOU JUST GOT SCOLDED*_**

**_Ruuya: Miku: I WAS ONLY MAKING SUREEEEEEEE! I'M SORRY! *runs for life*_**

**_D-I-NG-E-RS: *hides the gun* D-DON'T SAY THAT! THAT'S A LOT OF FRIGGEN' PRESSUREEEE! / / / _**

**_Digital Moon Fighter: You're cool too. And maybeee~ :D_**

**_Elizabeth: I will...eventually. Because for some reason it's fun putting Lenka/Len in awkward situations..._**

**_Campanella: I know I would~! OH LAWDEH~! /machinegunned_**

**_AjEtIaN-SeKaI: Thank you~! And I'm not laughing...'cause I believe in Unicorns. :D And yeah Miku's a perv...LOL (P.S. YOUR NAME IS SO HARD TO FREAKIN' TYPEEEEEEEEE! GAH! .)  
_**

**_Mori: Thank you for reading and review pleaseeeeee~! Oh btw! The continuation of Rin's flashback will be in the next chapter...just letting you know...  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mori: ...I have nothing to say...really...at all. Except enjoy. I hope..._**

Rin's P.O.V

"Thank you for your time, Len…"

"Er…sure…no problem…what is it, Rin?" Len gave me a look of concern, "L-Listen if it's about that pants thing…i-it's not what it sounds like…"

I shook my head as I took a seat on Lenka's bed, "No…that's not it…like I said before, it's about you and Lenka…"

Len sighed in relief and wiped his forehead with his arm, "Whew…what a relief…"

"…but..." I added, "You WILL have to clear that up to me. I-I…just want to make sure that Lenka didn't leave me here with a perverted…player of a boy."

Len smacked his face with his own hand and then he just sighed out an 'okay' before he looked back at me,

"Look…It was an argument…about my gender. And we weren't all that familiar with each other, so she looked down my pants to see whether I was a girl or not…" He blushed and turned away from me.

…

I ended up having a fit of the giggles, and yes I felt very guilty about it but at the same time I was really amused.

"I-I'm-haha-I'm s-so-hehehe-sorry!"

"Heh…laugh all you want…It's kind of a funny story so…"

I slowly stopped giggling and I even wiped my eyes, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. But that was just-" I giggled again, "-priceless…"

Everything went quiet when a little squeaky sneeze echoed in the air, and it sounded like it was right next to me. I turned my head to the side and noticed an unusual lump underneath the pillow.

"Bless you, Rin." Len spoke up,

"Um…Len…that wasn't me." I told him, "but…I think I have an idea what it was…"

I began to reach my hand out to raise the pillow,

I suddenly remembered the fairy sparkles I saw when I was coming home earlier,

Is the fairy hiding underneath the pillow? Will I finally be able to prove to SOMEONE that fairies truly exist? Those questions repeated in my head over and over again,

Then all of a sudden I heard Len yelp, and then all of a sudden I find myself being pulled off of the bed in a…very strange manner…

He grabbed both of my legs and pulled me off of the bed.

I made a chirp of pain once my butt hit the ground,

"O-Owwwww…" I whimpered, "W-Why'd you do that!"

"B-Because…um…it's a game! Yeah a fun game Lenka and I used to play!"

"A-A game…? Where you drag each other around by their legs?"

Len froze and frantically looked around with his eyes and then he quickly nodded.

"Y-Yeah! A-And then um…we have to make sure they stay on the ground! L-Like this see?"

Len suddenly pinned me on the ground, and we stared into each other's eyes. My cheeks began to feel warm and I began to squirm around, trying to break free.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? L-LET ME G-GO!"

"u-uh…I can't do that Rin! I-its part of the game!" Len stuttered, he was looking up and down like a mad man.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME! IT'S DOWN RIGHT FLIRTAT-"

I took a long pause and I stared at Len.

So that's how it was after all…

"Rin…? Rin are you alright?"

"…no…no Len, I'm not alright."

I felt some sort of rage building up inside of me, and I glared at the boy.

"Get off of me, Len."

"…Rin?"

"Please. Get. OFF."

I wanted to push him off of me, and yell at him until there was nothing else to scream about.

Len gave me an odd look, and then he slowly slid off of me, mumbling a soft 'sorry'.

"Do you always play this…'game'…with my sister?" I asked him as calmly as I could, which to be honest wasn't that calm at all.

"E-Er…n-no. W-Why are you so angry, Rin?"

"You want to know why? It's because I was left here, with YOU. YOU of all people."

I didn't know what I was saying; I was just spewing mean, angry things.

I didn't even know why I was mad at him in the first place.

"Lenka left me here. And I even wanted to start over, I felt like I was being a burden to her. But when I come home what do I find? A stupid boy who was supposedly 'transferred' here from some stupid club I'VE NEVER HEARD OF. If YOU were in my shoes, how would YOU feel?"

"R-Rin…"

"How would YOU feel, if your sister, whom you hold so close to your heart, had you in the dark about her life and you thought you two were actually close?"

Len was very quiet, and he stared at the ground for a little bit and then he looked back at me.

"…If only you knew Rin…Lenka wishes that she could tell you everything…but she just can't."

"Yeah, of course." I mumbled as I stood up and walked out the door,

"If you get hungry there is food in the refrigerator. I'm not making anything for you. So...goodnight Len."

"E-Er…yeah…g-good night Rin."

I closed the door behind me. And I instantly felt extremely guilty the moment the door fully closed.

"…why did I say that to him…? He didn't deserve that at all…"

I sighed to myself and headed off to my room.

Len(ka)'s P.O.V

"AW GREAT NOW RIN HATES ME!" I facepalmed myself really hard. What was I thinking? Why didn't I just tell her what was going on? She'd believe me if anything!

…and she hates me. And Len too.

"…gee…you REALLY don't know what you're doing do you Prince Len?" Miku called out from underneath the pillow.

"Yeah, dragging her off the bed wasn't exactly your greatest idea in the world." Gumi added in, "Well…besides messing with me of course!"

And of course she roars with laughter. Miku just floats over to me and gently pats my head.

"There there Prince Len…I believe in you!" She chirped and gave my cheek a big hug.

"T-Thanks Miku…"

"You're welcome~!"

Rin's P.O.V

"_R-Rin…? W-W-What was that for?" Lenka stuttered, her fingers placed over her lips and her cheeks burning red._

"_U-Um…!" I blushed madly, "I-I…I uh…meant to kiss you on your cheek! A-And uh…y-you moved so…um…er…I-It was a-an accident! I-I swear!" I lied._

"_O-Okay…I-If you s-say so…" Lenka gave me one last look before she reached down and grabbed her novel. "J-Just…uh…be careful n-next time…okay?"_

"_Y-Yeah…s-sorry." I nervously giggled and fiddled with my fingers._

"_E-Er…it's fine." Lenka said before she buried her flustered face into the book._

_What…just happened?_

I shook my head again at that memory coming back to my head again, and I stared at the ceiling from my bed. Did I feel that guilty about what I said to Len? It was possible…

Speaking of him…I refuse to let him just sit here at home while I'm at school for at least six hours. I might as well bring him to school with me in the morning…and plus tomorrow I can actually apologize to Len for the way I acted.

I smiled, yeah…that sounds like a good plan.

Until then, goodnight…

**_Mori: Eek...this chapter did NOT. I repeat DID NOT turn out the way I wanted it too...(RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THIS STORY HAS A LIFE OF IT'S OWN!) anyway...*coff coff* Review response time~!_**

**_Sakura moonstar: Yep...Miku's a slow slow girl...but like I said you'll learn to love her._**

**_D-I-NG-E-RS: That there is not true. If you read Project: VOCALOID by Chiio-sama, that's one example! But there's a few more examples...I'm just afraid to get the titles wrong...^^;;_**

**_Ruuya: Well there's the end...did you catch what was wrong~?_**

**_AJET: WOOT WOOT! *dances* Thank you~!_**

**_Otaku: Y-You really think so? *blush* T-Thank you! ^/^_**

**_Elizabeth: Yes I saw that commercial! IT WAS EPIC! I was all "OMFG HATSUNE MIKUUUUUUUUU" and my brother's all..."...WTF?"_**

**_Bubblycutie and Awesomnessdude: Well er...here you go! uh...yeah! *coff coff* hope you enjoyed it..._**

**_Mori: OKAY...I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter...I kinda don't like it...at all...eek...well um...yeah...review and stuff and...I'll update...as soon as possible I guess...and as for my other stories...I'm actually thinking about putting Golden Alice up for adoption...and destined...iunno what I'm gonna do with it...just...stuff...*sigh*_**


End file.
